


test, test, 1, 2, 3

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some responsible adults <i>had</i> to test this type of quest after all. [mamoibu, based on the preview for g059]</p>
            </blockquote>





	test, test, 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> OK BUT what if the naked fight ep will turn out to be the star gate quest. what if this has been ibuki's plan all the way. what if i actually studied for my finals and stopped to waste my time on crack fic. _w h a t i f_

Mamoru isn't sure what he expected when he agreed to help Ibuki to test the quest for the Star Gate branch. Definitely not this, he thinks as Ibuki hands him a towel.

"We're going to do _what_?"

"It's called naked fight," Ibuki explains and Mamoru wonders how it is possible to say that with an unmoved expression.

But what he knows for sure is he's not only a professional Vanguard fighter, but he's also Ibuki's friend. A friend who promised to help him with this quest. So, uhm, yeah. He tries to listen to Ibuki's explanation calmly. It seems they'll basically have a fight as usual. Just without any clothes.

Ibuki doesn't bother to tell him whose idea this was. Neither does he mention what the Star Gate branch wants to accomplish with a quest like this. Or rather, what kind of people they want to attract.

Just act like professional, Mamoru tells himself and places the towel on the bench in front of him. Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As someone who works at Dragon Empire, he's used to crazy quests, so this is no big deal, really. He opens his eyes to see Ibuki taking off his shirt without much hesitation and, uhm?  _Chill_?

Though Ibuki certainly doesn't look  _bad_  without his dirty shirt and the metal plate around his neck. The skin of his chest looks clean and definitely soft to touch. His chest is quite lean, thin enough for Mamoru to be able to see traces of his rib bones. In his mind Mamoru makes a note to invite Ibuki over for food more often. Someone has to make sure Ibuki won't starve himself to death. If that idiot could, he would probably stop breathing just to get some more time to work.

 _Workaholic_ is what Mamoru gets called by his family, but he's sure Ibuki is at least thirty times worse than him. But well. At least Ibuki does look well rested most of the time. While Ibuki skips eating for work, Mamoru eats but sometimes just doesn't sleep. Not much better, to be honest. Though even compared to someone like Mamoru who spends countless hours in his office, Ibuki works too much.

Maybe he stared a little too much at Ibuki's unhealthy looking, lean chest, because suddenly Ibuki turns his gaze back on Mamoru and raises an eyebrow. "You said you're okay with this."

It's a question phrased like a command. Mamoru nods quickly. Nods in a way that hopefully means  _I obviously wasn't thinking about taking you out for dinner just three seconds ago_.

It seems to be enough of a reply for Ibuki. He turns away again and starts to run his hands through his hair. Then he does something Mamoru used to consider as impossible: he gathers all those countless strands of white hair in his hands, about to make a ponytail. Mamoru isn't sure why Ibuki suddenly got the urge to do this. Neither can he tell who is testing him and what he has done to deserve this trial, but he sighs and starts to unbutton his pants.

Hell, he's way too old to be embarrassed over a silly quest like this. The fight starts as soon as both of them are in their towels – because apparently fighting completely naked might be too much, Ibuki explained earlier without really explaining anything.

The moment he holds his first card in his hand, Mamoru forgets about the weird circumstances of this fight. It takes more than this to make him lose his passion for Vanguard. Plus, it's very easy to forget about their current situation when Ibuki goes all out and keeps him busy. It doesn't seem like Ibuki is bothered by this at all.

It only gets distracting when both of them are at their Grade 3. Mamoru never noticed the way Ibuki changes his voice when he recites his Ride chant. It gets just a tad deeper than usual, which is, once you listen to it closely, fairly attractive.

From then on, Mamoru gets more and more distracted. One moment he would look at his cards and think about his tactic and the next he'd find himself staring at places he definitely shouldn't stare at. It's disrespectful and rude, he keeps telling himself, but  _damn_.

And shit, it's irritating how Ibuki can be so oblivious of this situation. The towel around his hips keeps to slip more and more out of position, but he doesn't even bother to put it back in place. Maybe he's too caught up in the fight. Or maybe he is more aware of the situation than he pretends to be. This definitely _is_ a good way to distract your opponent from the fight – and it would explain the ponytail.

Mamoru drops that thought quickly though. Ibuki wouldn't go with a plan like that. Not when he is the type of person who aims to fight against people when they are at their strongest.

But yeah. Mamoru tries to control himself, he really does. Checking out you opponent definitely isn't right. It's an even worse thing to when you claim to be a professional. So he gives his best to concentrate on the fight rather than his opponent. But it's hard to avert his eyes from Ibuki's body when... yeah.

His thighs do look good, too. If nothing else, it makes Mamoru start to wonder how Ibuki manages to stay so damn unaffected of the situation. Well, maybe Ibuki's just straight, Mamoru thinks, but then discards this idea. The thought that someone can be _completely_ heterosexual sounds just ridiculous. As if that was possible.

There are quite a few small habits of Ibuki he notices too. Habits of Ibuki he didn't know about before. For example, how Ibuki isn't actually as stiff as he always seems to be. He does all the small movements normal humans do. Shifts between different positions to sit in and stretches his back from time to time. He also keeps moving his fingers, forms a fist with his hand, unclenches it or draws small circles with his index fingers on his thighs. And his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes.

As Mamoru is absorbed with thoughts of his opponent, he needs more than a moment to realize the Trigger he just placed on his Damage Zone is the sixth one already. Ibuki gives him a stern look that asks,  _something wrong with you?_

Mamoru simply laughs. To be honest, he just wants to get dressed and maybe get home early today to take a nap. Anything but spend more time thinking about Ibuki. Instead he smiles at Ibuki.

"Wanna go again?"


End file.
